


New Discoveries

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Daddy!Kink, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Masterbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: After a night out at the bar with Sam and Dean, things don’t go according to the routine.  The reader ends up in a bit of a situation and makes several new discoveries in one night.





	1. New Discoveries

New Discoveries

You have been hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester for several months. Quickly you fell into a routine that seemed to work well for everyone. You were good at finding cases, Sam was really good at doing the background research, and Dean, well Dean was at his best when he was in action. 

Even outside of the cases, you had fit in like a piece of a puzzle. You worked like a connecting piece that the boys didn’t realize they were missing. When Sam was deep in his research and reading, you were there to have fun and cause trouble with Dean and when Dean was off at a bar or blowing off some steam, you were there to have a quiet night watching Netflix and reading with Sam. 

You had discovered that you slept best when you were not roomed next to Dean. He was just too noisy and kept you awake. Sam was such a quiet, calm person, if he wasn’t in the room, it would have sounded exactly the same. Having your room next to his, was never an issue. 

However, what happened later tonight would affect your relationship with the boys in ways you never could have imagined.

The case tonight ran just as smooth as usual. 

After the case, Dean headed to the bar, which just happened to be right down the street from the motel. You join him and Sam decides to tag along for a while to watch Dean strikeout. After about fifteen minutes at the bar, you realize both of the guys have hooked onto girls and you are left sitting alone at the bar, drinking your way through mix drink after mix drink. Thirty minutes later, you must have drunk at least a bottle of rum, if not more. You look around and realize that Sam is no longer in the bar; he must have got tired and went back to the motel. Dean is still over with his girl of the night, flirting his way into her pants. You are feeling rather tipsy and decide it will be best to stop while you are ahead. You decide it is time to walk back to the motel. 

Back at the motel, as you walk past Dean’s room you hear voices. You are confused as you could have sworn that Dean was still at the bar when you left, but then again, you are quite drunk, so maybe your mind isn’t processing correctly. You head down two more rooms, slide your key into the lock and close and lock the door behind you. You turn on the lamp next to your bed and crash into bed. It is quiet and you are thankful that Sam apparently came home and went to sleep. You roll over and to turn off the table lamp, but pause as you hear a noise. It is very muffled but there’s no mistaking it. Sex moans. But something isn’t making sense. That doesn’t sound like Dean. It’s too low, too rough. The alcohol clears your brain just long enough for you to process. That’s Sam and his girl two rooms away. It’s still muffled but loud enough that you can clearly hear what is happening. Wow, Dean isn’t ever this loud. 

This is a problem. A major problem. Not only are you going to have to listen to Sam having sex, soon Dean will come back with his girl and you will have no choice but to listen to that too. You have harbored feelings of attraction for both of the boys since you first met them, but they don’t know that. You have been very careful to keep those feelings a carefully guarded secret so as to not affect the teamwork and friendship that was building between you. This will make keeping those feelings hidden much harder to do.

You turn off your light and try to lay down, ignore the sounds and just go to sleep. But you can’t; you are far too intrigued. You haven’t ever actually heard either of the boys having sex and tonight, you have the possibility to hear both of them. You know that it is wrong to lay there listening in, but what other choice do you have. You are not about to go sleep in the Impala; not when you have a bed to sleep in tonight. 

As you lay in the dark, listening to the muffled sounds coming from two rooms away, you realize that the warmth you are feeling isn’t just from the blankets and the booze. You’re actually feeling a heat inside increasing by the minute. Your booze hazed mind and sex-starved body take control. Your mind is left to its own devices since you have no clue what either of the boys are actually like in the bedroom. You imagine some of the things Sam may be doing to illicit the moans that are coming from the woman.

His lips caressing hers, trailing along her jawline. His tongue flicking her earlobe before his teeth gently nip at it. His mouth lightly sucking down her neck. A small moan escapes from your mouth and you have to remind yourself that you are going to need to keep quiet. You realize that you are no longer imagining what he’s doing to her. You are placing yourself in her position and imagining it is you in that bedroom with him. You want more. 

Sam’s tongue traces its way along your collarbone sending goosebumps to your skin. His giant hand cups your breast and his fingertips wrap around your nipple, pinching and twisting it as he kneads your breast in his hand. You reach your own hand to your breast and mimic the action. 

As her moans continue to increase in frequency, you imagine Sam taking your breast into his mouth and sucking on the nipple until it is hard and pink. You hear Sam groan and your heart rate speeds up. You imagine Sam unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her legs. You take off your pants as quickly as you can so you are prepared when the noise starts again.

When the noise starts again, it is far more than you were prepared for. The intensity of her moans have increased and his moans and grunts now join in occasionally. You hear her moan and your mouth drops open.

“Oh, Daddy…harder please Daddy.”

Sam loudly moans in response. 

You never would have imagined that. 

Okay, you are wet, but for this, you need more. You reach over the edge of the bed and pull your bag a little bit closer to you. You reach inside and feel around until your fingers graze against the rubber shaft you are looking for. You quickly push your panties off and re-position yourself for ease of access. You rub the tip of the dildo against your wet folds, then drag it against your clit. Another moan escapes from you causing you to bite your lip. You steady your breathing and begin again; rubbing the thick shaft of the dildo through your wetness. It felt so good, but you wanted more. You wanted Sam. You wanted to call him Daddy and be able to let his name escaped from your lips as you came. 

“Oh, Daddy…” You heard a loud smack of skin against skin. 

You imagine him behind you, his large hands digging into your hips, pounding his shaft into you over and over again. You imagine him slapping your ass, the sting of his hand hurting at first but then sending a warmth surging through you. It’s more than you can take. You’re so wet that the dildo glides into your pussy without you even trying. You twist the dial to turn the vibrations on. Your breathing becomes labored as you thrust your hips in time with the moans coming from the other room. 

“Oh yes…harder Daddy!” The woman screams. 

Sam growls and you can’t help but moan out in response.

His hand wrapped around your hair, pulling you back to him as he thrusts deeper inside of you. You reach up and pull at your hair with one hand while the other continues to work the shaft in and out of your throbbing core. 

Then she screams out. “Oh fuck yes!”

“Oh, you like it when Daddy does that.” Sam moans in response.

Immediately your hand grips at your pillow as your back arches. You bite your lip, but as the intensity builds in your core, you know it won’t hold in the noise. 

You hear Sam’s moans and grunts increase frequency and all the noise grows in volume.

You pull the edge of the pillow out from under your head enough to stuff it into your mouth. Your body is shaking and your hips are thrusting erratically as you search for release. You are right on the edge of the cliff and just need the tiniest push to help get you over. You try to change up the speed and rhythm of your thrusts but you are still stuck. 

As if on cue, the woman screamed out again. But this time, Sam groaned with her. It was just what you needed. You screamed into the pillow as your vision blanked and your walls convulsed around the shaft. Once your high started to come down, you removed the dildo, feeling your walls pulse again at the friction. You waited until your breathing slowed and you were able to release the grip that you had on the pillow before feeling like it was safe to remove it from your mouth. 

You sighed out several deep breaths and smiled a huge grin. You are still riding the adrenaline high and want to go to sleep happy. You slide your panties back on, hide your dildo back in your bag, and curl up under your blankets, hoping to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Just as you find a comfortable spot, you hear giggling in the hall and the lock for the room next door clicks open.

You groan inwardly to yourself. Well, it’s not like you were actually going to fall asleep anyways. Adrenaline is still coursing through your body; you are still soaking wet and not fully satisfied. A second round may be just what you need. You can hear what is happening much clearer with them being just one room over. You are going to have to be extra careful to keep quiet now or else they will hear you. 

They aren’t wasting any time. You hear the shuffling of their bodies as clothing falls to the floor. You roll over onto your stomach so that you can moan into your pillow anytime you feel the need to. You hear moans and grunts and imagine that Dean can’t keep his hands to himself. Running his hands over every inch of her body, pulling her closer to him as they kiss. Feeling every inch of his body pressed up against hers, skin on skin, the heat radiating and transferring between them.

You slide one of your hands under your body to cup your breast, massaging it in your hand. As the desire rises up again from within, you slide your other hand under your body, down between your legs to feel the dampness that is multiplying. 

“Mmmm…you are so wet. I want to taste you. Is that okay?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” the woman moans wantonly. 

You can hear the bed creak as she positions herself on it. You hear the dull thud of him falling to his knees at the foot of the bed. You graze your finger along your folds and have to breathe heavy into the pillow. You are still so sensitive that it won’t take much for you to orgasm again. 

You close your eyes and try to hold the rising heat at bay. The sounds coming from the room next door are making it very difficult. Moans, grunts and the sound of his tongue lapping at her wetness. You can’t help but imagine his hands pushing your thighs apart further to gain better access to your core. His mouth kissing your inner thigh, making you tremble with desire. His tongue teasing at your clit before diving down to glide up through your wet folds. His tongue swirling around your clit making you beg for more. 

“You taste so good.” Dean moans, his words muffled. 

His deep voice rumbling, making her mewl for more. “Oh… want to taste you too.”

You moan at the thought of taking his cock into your mouth. The bed creaks again. You freeze, afraid that they heard you. 

“Come here, sweetheart. Let me taste you, while you taste me.” Dean growls, from deep within his chest. 

You breathe out, relieved that they didn’t hear you. If you hadn’t just been in a slight panic over being caught that statement would have had you screaming for release. Just the thought of sitting on his face, letting his tongue glide in, out and around your dripping folds while you suck on his hard, thick cock is enough for your body to start twitching. 

As you lay there listening to the woman in the room next door moan at the feel of his tongue inside of her; the salty taste of his cock, heavy on her tongue as she buries it to the hilt inside her mouth; you make another realization. You are getting turned on just as much by the noises of pleasure coming from her as you are by the noises that are coming from him. You are far too worked up right now though to put much more thought into that. 

“Oh, yes. That pretty little mouth feels so damn good wrapped around my cock.” Dean moans. “Mmmmm.”

Her moans pick up the pace and the creaking of the bed does with it. He is thrusting his hips to meet her strokes. You imagine his tongue giving your pussy tiny licks as his breathing becomes shaky and ragged. His shaft deep in your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat with each thrust. Your cheeks hollowing out as you suck with each pull. Your hands feel the muscles in his thighs tighten and you know he is getting close. You pick up your pace, making sure to suck good and hard the full length of his dick. His thighs start to tremble.

“I’m gunna…I’m gunna….” Dean stutters.

You moan as his shaft is buried deep inside your mouth. You keep him buried and use your tongue to massage the vein on the underside of his shaft as you hollow out your cheeks again and suck at him hard.

“I’m…oh…cumming,” Dean whispers out.

“Mmmm” the woman moans. 

You are soaking wet from imagining getting Dean off but haven’t had an orgasm again yet. You are sure that you are going to be left stuck and not get a wink of sleep. 

But then, the woman whines out. “Oh, fuck yes.”

“Oh fuck.” You whisper in response.

Dean isn’t going to have her leave without satisfying her. This is so not what you were expecting, but it is a very welcome surprise.

The bed next door is creaking and the woman is moaning so loudly, that you are no longer concerned with being caught. You reach back to your aching heat and rub your fingers through your wetness. You slide them through the slick folds and plunge two of them deep inside. You move your other hand so that you can use it to swirl around your clit. As you move your hips in time with the bed creaking next door, you imagine Dean’s tongue buried deep inside you, curling to hit your g-spot with every thrust of your hips. His thumb rubbing at your clit, making your walls spasm around his tongue. 

A muffled moan from Dean comes seeping through the wall and you imagine arching your back, feeling his scruff rubbing against your thighs as your wetness drips down his face. 

Your body begins to shake uncontrollably as your walls begin to tighten around your fingers. As you imagine your walls clamping down on Dean’s tongue preventing him from withdrawing it, the woman screams out in ecstasy. The combination sending you soaring to new heights. You scream into your pillow as you ride wave after wave of shattering climax. Once the waves stopped, you rolled over, wiped your hands off using the tissues by your bedside and sighed out a deep content sigh. You feel an overwhelming sense of calm consume you. The adrenaline is falling fast and it is making you tired. You lay there, expecting to hear immediate movement and the sound of the door opening. But you don’t. Yet another new discovery tonight. 

Sam becomes a dominant badass in the bedroom and Dean becomes a sweet teddy bear behind closed doors. And you, well, you are far too tired to try to comprehend where you stand with everything that has happened tonight. It will just have to wait. Perhaps in the morning when you can think clearly everything will make a lot more sense. At least you hope it will.


	2. Picking Up the Cues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a drink with the reader and discovers just because there are feelings here, doesn’t mean that there can’t be feelings over there.

Picking Up the Cues

You try really hard to not treat the boys any differently now that you know the truth, but after finding out what they are like behind closed doors; it is impossible for things between you not to change. 

Now you know that Sam isn’t just this sweet, adorable guy that you see on a daily basis. He has a dark side that he keeps hidden from you. You try to forget, try to ignore it. But every time you think you have forgotten, you catch a look on his face that reminds you of how dark Sam can be. His eyes darken for a moment and his face becomes very serious, reminding you how much in control he truly desires to be. To say the least, it makes you uneasy. You are both turned on and terrified by the man hidden from the world. 

You have found yourself avoiding interaction with him as much as possible. Your conversations have become very short, clipped and business oriented. You used to talk to Sam about everything and you are positive that he has noticed the change, but for some reason is choosing to not address it with you. In all honesty, you are glad he is being so cooperative about your shift in interactions. You aren’t positive which Sam you would be confronted with if he ever did bring it up and aren’t sure you want to find out.

Dean is a completely different side of the coin. Knowing that underneath Dean’s hard, egocentric exterior lies a soft, gentle heart, makes it hard to stay truly mad at him for anything. Honestly, it makes it difficult for you to dislike him at all. Your walls are coming down around him and it is happening at an alarming pace. You find yourself playfully bantering with him instead of arguing. Just the other day, you actually laughed at his jokes and even played along with his pranks on Sam. More than once you have realized, after the fact, that you weren’t just being friendly with Dean, you were being outright flirtatious. You hope that Dean hasn’t noticed this, but if you are truthful with yourself, you know that he has.

Then, there is what happened just fifteen minutes ago. 

You order a beer and turn around, your back against the bar, cringing as the house band starts to play yet another Smash Mouth cover. You let out a long sigh and turn back around, propping your elbow up on the bar and rest your throbbing head in your hand. The barkeep sets a mug of beer down just to your left and you reach for it without even looking. Your hand makes contact, but it isn’t the mug you are touching. You look up at the mug and see that someone else has a hold of it. Quickly you follow the arm up to see who it is, without moving your hand. A familiar set of emerald eyes and a smug smirk is what greets you.

“Oh, go ahead sweetheart. You look like you could use this more than me right now.” Dean offers, but his hand is stuck under yours. 

“It’s been a long day and this band isn’t helping matters. Can’t they play anything decently good?” You say, throwing a sneer over your shoulder at the band. You haven’t even noticed that you still have Dean’s hand pinned between yours and the mug.

“So glad I’m not the only one who noticed that,” Dean says as he smiles at you.

“Tell you what, how about I grab a mug and we head on over and play some pool. It’s away from the band and there’s even a jukebox over there. I’m sure we can find something better than this.” Dean suggests as he jerks his head towards the band.

“Anything to get away from this noise.” You agree as you rub at your temples with both hands, releasing Dean’s hand from its trap. 

The barkeep sets down another mug and Dean picks it up, turns around so his back is against the bar and lightly nudges his shoulder against yours. “Come on.”

You turn and see him walking away from you towards the pool table. Your eyes linger on his backside as you suck your lower lip into your mouth. He pauses and turns around, breaking your daydream. “You coming Y/N?”

“Yeah.” You grab your mug catch up with him, thinking about how you wish he was making you cum. 

You join Dean at the pool table, each of you taking a swig of your beers and set them down on the edge. Dean walks over and picks up a cue.

“You do know how to handle one of these right, Y/N?” Dean winks at you.

You decide that now is as good as a time as any to use your new knowledge of Dean to your advantage. Dean likes his women to be confident, sure of themselves and willing to take the lead. So you walk over, swaying your hips slightly, pick up a cue stick and look Dean square in the eye as you slowly run your hand down the wooden shaft, letting it drop faster at just the right moment. “I’ll make ‘em kiss before I send ‘em diving deep into the pocket.”

Dean’s jaw goes slack as his eyes widen. You slap him on the chest, smirking as you make your way to the head of the table. “Rack ‘em up, will ya’?”

Dean shakes his head, bringing himself out of the stupor you put him momentarily in. He grabs the triangle and quickly sets the table up. As he steps back, you lean low over the table, making sure to arch your back slightly and show off all of your assets. You glide the pool cue slowly back and forth through your fingers a few times, lick your lips and look up to find Dean staring at you. You slide the cue stick quickly through your fingers again. The cue ball crashes into the rest, breaking them rather nicely, leaving Dean impressed with more than just your looks. 

You continue to tease and taunt Dean, and he does his fair share of giving it right back to you. As Dean leans over the pool table, preparing to send a six-ball into a corner pocket, you are given a perfect vantage point by standing behind him. Breaking you from your trance, a busty blonde waitress with curves in all the right places comes over to the table. She’s gorgeous, and if you are honest with yourself, she makes you very curious. 

“Anything I can get for y’all?” She asks, making you wish you had a southern accent like hers.

Dean’s glance leaves the table to look up at her, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. 

“How about some refills?” He asks you, looking back to the game.

“Sounds good. Two drafts.” You smile at the waitress, noticing her checking Dean out. 

“Coming right up, Sugar.” The waitress beams; picks up your empty mugs and turns to head back to the bar. 

Dean’s eyes dart back up at her, he rises slightly away from the table and watches as her hips sway from side to side. As a low whistle escapes from Dean’s lips you are immediately jealous of her and of Dean at the same time, but know that Dean won’t finalize things tonight, at least not with you around.

You are tipsy and so relaxed by your interactions with Dean that you speak without thinking. “Yeah, I’d tap that.”

As soon as the words escape your lips, you realize that you have said too much and can only hope Dean didn’t hear you.

Your eyes lock onto Dean’s back, scanning for any sign of a reaction. You notice his gaze is locked on the balls on the table, but he isn’t moving. In fact, the pool cue looks like it could fall from his grip at any second.

Without turning around he asks, “Did-Did I just hear you correctly?”

His voice is so emotionless, so steady that you cannot judge his true reaction without being able to see his face.

“Well, what did you hear?” You reply, trying to sound nonchalant. You suddenly hope he did hear you. It would be like a weight lifting off of your shoulders if he did.

Dean sets the pool cue on the table and turns around, his eyes find yours and he takes a step closer to you. He squints trying to comprehend what he believes he heard. “I think, you just said that you would tap that, but that just isn’t adding up in my head.”

“Oh? Well…,” you slide your tongue along your lower lip and take a step towards him, “…not saying that I did, but if I did say that, why would it not add up?” You squint back at him and purse your lips together.

“Never mind, it’s nothing.” Dean attempts to avoid the topic. As he starts to turn around towards the table, you reach out and grab him by his bicep. 

“Stop, don’t do that. Just tell me.” You softly direct him.

Dean huffs out a breath. “Fine. I thought there was something happening between us. That’s why that doesn’t add up. I thought you were feeling what I was, am, whatever. It doesn’t matter because obviously, I was wrong.”

Dean turns out of your grip, resting his hands on the edge of the table, his head bent low.

You step closer and his back grazes against your chest as you rise up to kiss the back of his neck. 

“You aren’t wrong.” You whisper against his neck and see him shift as a small shiver runs up his back.

Dean turns back around. “What?”

You look up into his eyes as you slowly explain yourself. “You picked up the cues perfectly. There is something here. My defenses are falling when I’m around you and I can’t help it. Hopefully, I’m not alone when I say that I want to be more than hunting buddies with you.”

“But-” Dean begins to protest, glancing towards the bar.

You reach up, your fingers sliding along his stubble as you turn his gaze back to you. “But, nothing. Just because there are those feelings here, doesn’t mean that there can’t be other feelings over there.” You explain as your eyes dart quickly to the bar, then back to Dean, without moving your head at all. 

Dean stands, staring into your eyes. His eyes dart back and forth as if searching your face for an answer to an unasked question. He smiles and nods, seeming to have found what he was looking for.

“Well, looks like we are going to need a lot more beer. We have a long night ahead of us.” Dean says as he winks at you.


	3. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns just what the reader meant about feelings and helps her to explore them a little further.

First Kisses

“So let’s see if I’ve got this right,” Dean said as he walked over and sat down at a nearby table.

You turned and leaned back against the pool table, waiting to see if he fully understood.

“You have feelings for me,” Dean paused.

“Yes,” you confirmed.

“And you have feelings for others, including women?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” you confirmed again.

“But the feelings you have for me, are not the same as the feelings you have for them?” Dean asked, slightly confused.

You walked over to Dean and leaned your elbows on the table so that you could look him in the eye.

“Dean, I have spent a lot of time with you and Sam. That time has made me deeply care about you. Deeply care for you. Yes, I am physically attracted to you, but it’s more than that. I have an emotional connection to you also. The feelings that I have for others cannot compare to that,” you explained.

You leaned forward and gently kissed Dean, taking him entirely by surprise.

When you pulled back, he continued.

“These feelings that you have for other, other women…have you ever…,” Dean struggled to find the words.

“You want to know if I’ve ever done anything with another woman?” you asked.

Dean shrugged and half nodded.

“No,” you admitted. “I have never done anything, but I’ve thought about it lots of times. The opportunity has just never been there and I’m not about to force it on someone who isn’t comfortable with doing that.”

“I see,” Dean responded. “I think we could both use another round and the waitress hasn’t come back yet. I’ll be right back.”

Dean went to the bar and you sat down sure that you had either just completely ruined things between you and Dean or completely left him confused.

“Good thing I went to the bar, they had just called last call,” Dean said as he came back with two bottles of beer.

Dean sat down across from you and took a swig of his beer.

“Can we…can we try something?” Dean asked.

You shrugged and took a sip of your beer, “Like what?”

“Come here,” Dean said and patted his thigh.

He sat sideways in the chair and spread his legs apart. You sat down sideways on his thigh.

“Now what?” you asked.

“Now this,” Dean responded as he wrapped a hand around the back of your neck and pulled your lips into his.

You braced yourself by placing your hands on his thigh. You could feel the firm, strong, thick muscles contracting underneath you.

His lips were chapped but so plump, so kissable. His tongue swiped along your lower lip and you eagerly pushed your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues worked together, pulsating in rhythm. Dean’s hands roamed your body, desperately trying to pull you closer to him, but the position you were sitting in made that tricky. Your muscles relaxed and you lost yourself in the sensation of Dean’s hands on your body, Dean’s lips melting into yours, his tongue massaging yours. Then Dean’s lips trailed from your lips to your jawline, to your pulse spot, and down your neck. It was so entrancing that you closed your eyes and tipped your head back. You felt a shift in his body movements but didn’t think too much about it. Then his lips were back on yours, eager, demanding, wanting.

You couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. You were so far gone to the whole experience that when Dean stopped kissing you, your eyes didn’t open and you chased his lips.

However, Dean had something else in mind. He gently moved your head so that you were facing towards his other leg. You never opened your eyes, you were too relaxed, too in the moment to care just what he was doing. You trusted him fully and completely.

The next thing you knew you were being kissed again, this time it was different. This time the kiss was softer, more tender, more gentle. You reached up to hold what you thought must be Dean’s face in your hand but did not find Dean. Your eyes fluttered open for just a moment.

It was the waitress. You were shocked, a little surprised, but decided to go with it. Now was as good of a time as any to find out if all the thoughts, all the daydreams, all the fantasies really did mean something.

The waitress’ hand touched your side and you jumped the tiniest bit in response. Then Dean laid his hand on your thigh and you felt safe again, comforted. You knew that as long as Dean was there, you could back out at any point in time and stop. You didn’t want to though.

It felt good, it felt right. The waitress’ hand slid up your side and caressed your breast as her lips continued to move in sync with yours. Dean’s hand slid down between your legs and he began to push against your core. You moaned as all of the sensations started to work in unison. You slid one hand up Dean’s thigh to rub against his now growing erection as you buried your other hand in the waitress’ hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

You pushed your tongue into her mouth and openly french kissed her. The mixture of her tenderness and the sweet smell of her perfume, mixed with Dean’s strength, security, and the hint of alcohol in the room was sending your senses into overload. 

Dean gasped and you realized that he was probably getting just as much out of this as you were. The waitress slowed the kiss down and started peppering you with little kisses as she slowly stopped.

“I have to get going, but you two stay. Lock up when you leave and Dean, don’t touch the liquor,” she said to Dean and suddenly you realized they knew each other from a previous encounter.

“Someone you know?” you asked.

“You could say that. I tried to hook up with her the last time we came through this town only to find out she wasn’t into my gender,” Dean admitted. “Now we openly flirt with each other because we know it will never go anywhere, but it is still fun.”

“So you mean, you set that all up for my sake?” you inquired.

“Well, I couldn’t have my girl not knowing what she likes,” Dean responded.

“Your girl?” you asked.

“That okay with you?” Dean responded.

“Only if we can keep finding out more of what your girl likes,” you smirked back at him.

“Let’s start working on that right now,” Dean smirked back.


	4. Tension and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader let off some built up tension.

Tension and Questions

Sweet kisses and tender touches passed between you and Dean burned the remainder of the night away. Dean’s intentions were clear, but your heart was foggy with confused, unorganized emotions. Sensing your hesitation, Dean allowed you to set the slow, steady pace you needed. As Dean walked back to his room, a burn still lingered across your lips that would still be there come sunrise.

You closed the door and crashed into the mattress. You screamed into your pillow without thought. Your emotions all spilled out until your screams turned into laughs. As tears dried on your cheeks, you wrapped yourself in the blankets and lay thinking about the events of the night.

After those kisses, you didn’t just think you had feelings for both males and females; you knew it and so did Dean. Not only did he know, but he was also okay with it, more than okay. Sure, you playfully bantered and had started to flirt more with each other lately, but you just figured that was how Dean was with any girl who was nice to him.

The kiss from that waitress took you by surprise. You weren’t expecting Dean to do something like that, you didn’t expect to be as turned on from it as you were. You were left worked up afterward, but the thought of doing something with Dean at that moment was almost repulsive. Not that you didn’t want things to go further with Dean, because you very much did, just not at that moment. All you wanted at that moment was more with the waitress or another female. You got a taste and you desired more. Now you were left with more questions than you had before. Did you only like kissing females or males one at a time? Or was it possible to flip from one to another within a matter of moments? Did you have a preference? Did you like kissing females more? Was it just because it was new and exciting? Where did this leave you? Where do you go from here? And where did tonight leave you and Dean? Were you dating? Were you exclusive or would he be bringing home the next bar floozie he comes across? Too many questions without enough answers. You knew you the answers would not come tonight, so you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sam was hidden away in his room researching the new case he had come across last night and Dean was checking the weapons inventory and cleaning the guns, which left you free to do whatever. Usually, you would spend time hanging out with them, but today you needed time alone. You were still full of built up tension and questions from last night. You needed to work some of it out before you went on a case.

You closed and locked your door and powered up your laptop, plugged your headphones in and settled on your bed. You previously found Dean had used your computer for his porn searches so you knew a few sites that you could search without getting viruses.

Since you weren’t sure just how girl on girl sex worked you decided to check out one of those videos first to help answer those questions. Quickly you discovered that some porn is very cheesy, some are very raunchy, and some is actually kinda decent. You could see why Dean had his favorite sites and favorite types. You were in the middle of a decent video when you heard a door shut. Thinking that someone might catch you watching porn, you half closed your laptop and pulled the headphones off, listening intently.

You heard shuffling in Dean’s room and sighed. He was done with the weapons and had decided to chill in his room. You opened your laptop back up, leaving the headphones on the bed next to you. You looked over the choices on your screen, trying to decide what to try next.

You were about to get lost in porn again when you heard Dean groan. You froze and waited for confirmation. There was more shuffling followed by the sound of his laptop powering on. After what felt like 20 minutes, but was probably more like 2 minutes, Dean pushed play. You only heard a few seconds of the video, he must have plugged his headphones in, but it was enough for you to know your next move. You closed your laptop and walked out of your room.

You considered knocking but decided to be bold. You opened his door easily; he hadn’t thought to lock it. Dean closed his laptop so quickly there was no mistaking what he was up to.

“Scoot over Dean,” You playfully jabbed at his shoulder.

“Um, Y/N. Now isn’t really a good time.”

“SCOOT! Now is a perfect time,” You pushed onto the bed, forcing him to move over.

Dean nervously slid over to allow more space on the bed.

“Now, share.” You nodded to the computer.

“What?”

“Come on, Dean.” You snagged the laptop out of his hands.

He reached out trying to stop you from taking it but wasn’t fast enough. “Y/N, please.”

“Please what Dean? Come on, we are both pent up and it’s silly for you to be in here watching porn while I’m in my room watching porn. So, share?” You raised an eyebrow at Dean as your hand hovered over the laptop ready to open it.

When he didn’t move to stop your motions, you opened up the laptop, unplugging the headphones. 

“Okay, so how about you pick one, I pick one, and then we pick one together and so on?”

Dean nodded and you handed the laptop back to him. Snuggling up next to him you felt your body heat radiating together under the covers.

Dean searched through the list of videos and decided on one that had a little bit of plot line to start out. You couldn’t help but smirk; he was trying to play it safe and appeal to you, thinking you’d want a storyline. It was sweet, but you weren’t looking for sweet. Together you watched the story play out, melting against each other until your hands began to roam.

Next was your turn to pick and you needed to turn up the heat. You picked out a girl on girl video with no story, just straight up porn. He gave you a shocked look, but you just shrugged. You couldn’t help but notice you were both holding back moans and groans. There was a lot of sharp intakes of breath, deep sighs, and lip biting. You also were both doing your best not to let your hands roam too far, but it wasn’t helping anything. This was supposed to release tension, not build more. About three-quarters of the way through the video you paused it.

“This isn’t working, is it?” you sighed.

Dean shrugged. “I think we can make it work if you want to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was thinking since you like girls, maybe we could bookmark some of the porn we like on our laptops and then do a laptop swap. Then after a few days, try this again together. You wanna give it a try?”

You shrugged.

“Okay, later tonight we’ll swap laptops.” Dean pecked your cheek as he slid his headphones back into place.

The next night after the case, Dean told Sam that he was wiped. Dean walked towards his room mumbling something about jumping into a shower, but you knew what he really was doing: he was headed for your laptop.

You moaned that your head hurt and waved night to Sam as you made a beeline for Dean’s laptop.

You knew what Dean would find: a mixture of tastefully done videos, some with a little storyline, but most just getting right to the point. You did find that videos that focused on the women, how the women were reacting or vocalizing their feelings, were more prevalent on your list. Dean’s picks were all tastefully done as well but were mostly just of women pleasuring themselves: he had a few couples, but the focus was on the woman and the man was in the shot as little as possible. Surprisingly most of his picks were just as pleasing as any of the ones you had picked.

The thought that he was in his room watching the videos you had bookmarked made you even more worked up as if that was possible after just watching the videos he had bookmarked. You slept restlessly that night; tossing, turning, dreaming, waking up a few times sweating and feeling your walls clenching at nothingness. You were a mess.

The next day did nothing to help your situation. Dean strode out of his room that morning looking fine as always. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs and ass just right. He was wearing your favorite flannel even. It was enough to make a girl sigh just watching him walk. Dean spent the day ignoring you. When you tried to find time alone with him to ask him about trading back, he was suddenly busy or had to talk to Sam about something pressing.

By that night, you couldn’t take it any longer. You had all retreated to your rooms after dinner but you were a pent-up mess that needed a release. You grabbed Dean’s laptop and walked to his door, determined to make this work. You swung the door open and Dean jumped and closed the laptop. You smirked and kicked the door closed behind you.

You didn’t feel like playing games, you just needed him. You set his laptop down on his desk within his eye line, opened it up and pulled up one of your favorites that he had bookmarked. As you walked over to him, you pulled your shirt up over your head and let it fall to the floor. You grabbed your laptop, slipping your hand underneath so that you could feel just how primed he was. As your fingers grazed his crotch, he moaned, letting you know he needed this too. You leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling away, setting your computer down nearby. You turned and slowly swayed your way back to his laptop. You pulled your shorts off and leaned over, arching your back to start the video. When you turned back around you saw he had taken off a layer as well and was smirking at you like he had just learned a secret.

The woman in the video started making soft little pants and purrs as you crawled onto the bed. His smirk dropped in the realization that you weren’t playing around as you run your hands up his thighs. You licked your lips before dipping your head and kissing up his inner thigh, mouthing over his growing erection, letting your tongue press against him. You looked up and he was watching you, but you knew beyond you he could see the woman on the screen as well. You didn’t have to see what she was doing, you knew by the sounds she was making since you had rewatched the video enough times to know without seeing it. As she moved her hand from her breast down to pull her panties off, you reached and slid Dean’s boxers off.

His growing erection jumped up as you slid them down, then twitched as you dragged your hands back up his thighs.

“Y/N…,” Dean whimpered.

You held a finger up to your lips and signaled him to be quiet, then wet your lips and gazed hungrily at his cock.

You looked back into his eyes as the woman on the screen began to moan, then leaned down and licked along the vein on the underside of his cock, from base to tip, savoring the saltiness, before sliding him into your mouth.

You peeked up at him to see his mouth hanging open in a soft o shape. Your tongue twisted around the tip of his cock and he groaned. You closed your eyes and got lost in the taste, feel, and sound assaulting you from all angles. You slid your lips up and down his stiff shaft, wrapping your hand around the slick base to help cover the entire length. As you continued, you imagined that cock sliding in and out of your wet pussy and the sounds of the woman on the laptop started to align with your movements. Everything working in sync created a wonderfully erotic experience. His hand reached down and tangled in your hair, guiding you, moving you, exactly how he needed you most. The woman on the screen started moaning, “So wet”, “Oh baby”, “More”, and you felt him harden even more.

You let your throat relax and took him in as deep as you could stand then moaned on your way up. That did it. Suddenly he was encouraging you to go faster, quicker, deeper. Not with his words, but with the grunts that came out of him when you did; the roughness with which he pulled your hair when you slowed down.

As the woman on the screen started to sputter and moan incoherently, you felt a familiar tug at your core as well. You tightened your lips around Dean’s shaft and dragged them over the full length repeatedly, sliding back down quickly each time as deep as you could. Then suddenly his hand gripped your hair tight enough to make your eyes water and you were forced to be stationary. You sucked as hard as you could, draining him of every last drop he had to give. 

Dean pulled you down on the bed next to him and hummed contentedly. He was so relaxed and blissful at this moment and you internally kicked yourself for not being able to join him.

“Y/N, sweetheart, you have got to relax.”

You sighed heavily and leaned back against the headboard, closing your eyes, and tried to relax. The problem was that Dean had gotten his release and you were still all tense. The next thing you knew you felt a warm weight on your abdomen. Your eyes fluttered open, finding your laptop perched on your stomach with a video queued.

“What-?” You began to ask Dean.

He held a finger up to his mouth to hush your words. Then he leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Just relax.”

You did the best that you could to relax without knowing exactly what Dean was up to.

“I know this is a little awkward, Y/N, but try to unwind. Stop focusing on what you think I want, or what you think I’m thinking, and just enjoy this for what it is,” Dean hummed, as he pressed play.

As the video started up you saw a man and a woman making out. Dean was really trying to help you relax. He pulled your attention away from the screen and kissed you deeply, wrapping a hand behind your head. His tongue slid with ease between your lips. His other hand slid up to gently massage your breast. Then his mouth trailed along your jawline to your neck and your attention was back on the video. There were now two women kissing on the screen and you realized this wasn’t one of the videos you bookmarked. This was one Dean picked out that he thought you would like based on what you had bookmarked.

Dean’s hand slowly slid between your legs and his fingers began to massage your folds through your underwear. Instantly that pulling sensation returned, but your brain was going a mile a minute.

“Y/N, you have got to get out of that head of yours, I can see the wheels spinning. Lean back, close your eyes and just focus on the way it feels and the sounds you hear, like you, did earlier.”

You did what he said. You heard the women on the screen kissing, humming and whining their desires. You felt Dean’s fingers pressing against your core. His weight on the bed shifted.

“Relax, Y/N. I got you. Just focus.”

You heard a shuffling happening on the screen. When you opened your eyes, you saw that now the man was lying down. One woman was perched over his mouth, the other over his cock and they were both kissing each other. Slowly they lowered themselves down onto him. They held onto each other as if they were not strong enough to keep themselves upright. Then they were moving in unison. Up and down as they continued to kiss each other and grope each other. This was perhaps the most erotic, most sensual porn video you had seen yet and you were hyper-focused on what was happening on the screen. 

You were so relaxed that you didn’t realize Dean had slipped your panties off, that his face was mere inches away from your pussy. When the women on screen began to moan into the kissing, you felt your walls clench and you couldn’t help but whine. The video was good, but you needed more.

Dean sat up and closed the laptop, seeming slightly perturbed. You leaned up onto your elbows, confused.

“Dean?”

Dean gave you the most intense gaze that he had ever given you as he massaged your inner thighs with his calloused palms.

Unable to handle the intensity within that gorgeous green stare, you closed your eyes, focusing on the way it felt to have his hands on you.

Dean’s tongue collided with your folds with brutal passion. Your eyes rolled back as your head flung back to the pillows.

As the sensations grew, visions of the video you had been watching danced behind your eyelids. Your imagination was working in overdrive as Dean’s tongue dipped and swirled within your core. Soon the pressure was building to new heights, but not reaching the top. You knew what you needed to fall over that edge.

“Dean…” You tried between gasps for air.

He growled and it vibrated through you.

“Oh…Dean…I…”He hummed as his tongue continued to swirl around your clit.

“Fuck…Dean…I need…”

Dean began to suck on your clit. It wasn’t enough.

“Dean fuck me.” You demanded in one exhale.

Dean pulled back and sat up.

“Don’t get me wrong, that’s fucking amazing, but I need more.”

“But…wouldn’t you rather…” Dean looked at the laptop.

“Not tonight, tonight I need you.”


	5. Searching For Answsers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys be able to give the reader what she needs or will she have to look elsewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of my New Discoveries series. Thanks to @wi-deangirl77 for being my beta for this!

_As the sensations grew, visions of the video you had been watching danced behind your eyelids. Your imagination was working in overdrive as Dean’s tongue dipped and swirled within your core. Soon the pressure was building to new heights, but not reaching the top. You knew what you needed to fall over that edge._

_“Dean…” You tried between gasps for air._

_He growled and it vibrated through you._

_“Oh…Dean…I…”He hummed as his tongue continued to swirl around your clit._

_“Fuck…Dean…I need…”_

_Dean began to suck on your clit. It wasn’t enough._

_“Dean fuck me.” You demanded in one exhale._

_Dean pulled back and sat up._

_“Don’t get me wrong, that’s fucking amazing, but I need more.”_

_“But…wouldn’t you rather…” Dean looked at the laptop._

_“Not tonight, tonight I need you.”_

You saw the moment Dean’s brain started putting the pieces together, as he readjusted yet again. He had spent the last 45 minutes using every move he had and no matter what he did, it wasn’t enough to push you over that edge. You saw him start doubting his abilities. He started doubting your feelings for him and you felt your heart shatter. His pace faltered before you saw the look of defeat on his face. 

“Y/N?” 

You turned your head so you didn’t have to look him in the eye, the man who you had fantasized about since the day you had met him. 

“It’s okay Dean. You can stop.” 

“Did I do someth-?” He pulled out and froze. 

“No! Oh, no, Dean. This isn’t your fault.” You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek.

As you continued, you looked into his eyes, tears falling down your cheeks. “I need you to really hear me. This isn’t your fault. You did nothing wrong. You were amazing.”

“But if…then…? Wait?! Is this because of-” Dean sat back, rubbing the back of his neck.

“-I don’t know! Okay. I just can’t. I’m a mess. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You blubbered getting up and throwing on a t-shirt that was on his floor, grabbing your clothes up and leaving the room.

You ran from his room with tears streaming down your face, blurring your vision.

You turned the corner and almost knocked Sam over.

“Whoa.” Sam grabbed your shoulders and smirked. “Slow down there, Y/N.”

You looked up and saw Sam and the connection you used to have came flooding to the foreground. You dropped your clothes and wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his chest, letting your tears stain his shirt.

“Y/N.” Sam brushed the hair out of your eyes, bending to try to look at your face. 

The feeling of Sam’s firm chest, his strong arms wrapped around you, his smell assaulting your senses, as you stood there with nothing but a t-shirt on, made your walls flutter, but your mind told you it was hopeless.

You choked on your sobs and your body started to shake.

Sam scooped you up into his arms. Feeling you tense up, he consoled you, “Just let me…I’ve got you, Y/N.”

Feeling secure and protected in Sam’s strong embrace, your sobs quieted down to whimpers. 

You scanned your situation for 5 seconds and realized he had taken you to his room. You had been in such a state you didn’t realize what was happening, but here you were, in his room with the door closed, wrapped in his embrace. 

“I’m so sorry Sam. I’m a mess.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Not really. I just need this.” You replied wrapping your arms around Sam’s neck.

“You need?” Sam searched for clarification as he sat down. 

“This.” You said pulling his lips down to yours. 

Your lips pushed against his desperately seeking for him to reciprocate. Sam groaned and after a moment pulled back. 

“Y/N, we should talk.” Sam guided you onto the bed next to him.

You shook your head as you rotated, swinging a leg over him to straddle his lap. 

“I don’t wanna talk Sam.” You sucked on his neck and ground your hips down on his crotch. 

A growl rumbled through his chest. “Y/N,” Sam warned.

You moaned in his ear as you grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged.

Sam’s hands gripped your hips tight, stopping the increasing amount of friction between you.

“That’s it,” you kissed along his jawline, “take control and show me who’s in charge.”

“Y/N, stop.” Sam tried again.

“Please, Daddy,” you whined desperately.

Sam grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away. “What did you call me?!”

“Nothing, just something I heard a long time ago.” you blushed at getting caught, “Nevermind, just shut up and kiss me.” You leaned in hard against his grip trying to break his resolve.

“No. No, Y/N. I’m not doing that. You need to talk to me. What is going on?”

“What is going on? What is going on?! What’s going on is I’m trying to kiss you. I need you, Sam. I’m trying to connect with you, but nevermind.” You pushed yourself off of Sam’s lap to stand up. “It’s obvious that you just don’t see me as anything more than an annoying little pest.”

“Y/N…” Sam tried to protest.

“No, Sam. I’m done. I tried but it’s pointless.”

“Tried?”

“My point exactly.” You plopped down on the foot of the bed next to Sam. 

“I don’t understand…”

“No, you don’t. I wish I could make you, but obviously, I can’t.”

“You could try. Just talk to me Y/N.”

You grabbed the closest thing to you, a pillow, and whipped it at the wall. “DAMMIT SAM! I said I don’t want to talk!” You pushed yourself off the bed and stood with your back to him stiff and still. You hung your head, “I’ll be fine. Really. I’m sorry,” and walked out of the room without giving Sam even a moment to say another word. 

You were almost to your room when you head Sam behind you. “Y/N, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please let’s talk about it.”

You rushed to get to your room before he caught up, slammed and locked the door behind you. “Go away, Sam. I don’t want to talk.”

You crashed to your bed, letting the tears freely flow and listening, waiting for Sam to beg you to give him another chance, waiting for him to try to console you, waiting for him to get mad, anything. Instead, you heard his footsteps receding to his room.

Dean padded into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. “You haven’t seen Y/N this morning yet have you?” 

“No. And after the state she was in last night, it might take a while for her to come around.”

Dean cocked his head to the side, still half asleep.

“She came rushing out of your room and bumped into me. She, um, was…she tried…she was very upset.”

Dean wiped his hand over his face and up through his hair. “Man, I need to go fix this.”

“I’m not sure that…” Sam started but didn’t get to finish his sentence before Dean was out of earshot.

Dean knocked on your door. Silence answered him. He knocked again and hesitantly turned the doorknob. “Y/N? Are you…” Dean stopped as the door swung open to an empty room. Your bed was still made and hadn’t been slept in and a quick scan of the room told him that all of your belongings were gone. A folded letter on the nightstand caught his eye. His fingers rested on the nightstand momentarily. To the untrained eye, it would appear that he was just composing himself, but if you could see his eyes you would know he was terrified. His fingers brushed lightly across the paper before he fell to the bed. He just sat staring at the note for a long while, or it felt like a long while to him. He couldn’t bring himself to read it.

“Dean? I figured I’d check to see how things are going since I didn’t hear…” Sam turned the corner into the bedroom and caught Dean wiping a tear from his cheek.

“Oh-I-” Sam stuttered unable to form a sentence.

“I couldn’t do it. I can’t read it.” Dean’s head dropped to his chest.

“Should…?” Sam whispered stepping into the room further.

Dean nodded his head.

“D- I want to be the person you need me to be. I want to be better at this, better for you, better for me, better for us. I’m sorry I’m not. Me being here isn’t fair to either of us. I tried to make it work, I tried to find the answers, but I can’t do that like this. I’m not giving up, but you need to let me go. I need to find the answers alone.

S- I’m sorry about last night. Please know that I know you always only wanted what was best for me. Believe me when I say this is what is best.

I hope to one day right what I have done wrong. Take care of each other.

Love,

Y/N”

“Well, that was cryptic. Do you have any idea what she was talking about?” Sam asked, staring at the note.

“Not exactly but, I think I’m the reason she left, or at least part of it,” Dean bit his bottom lip.

“What would make you think that?” Sam’s brow furrowed.

“Well, I don’t know how much she would want me to share, but I may have pushed her too hard to do things she just wasn’t ready for yet.”

“Are you…WHAT?! Dammit, Dean!” Sam tossed the letter on the bed next to Dean and started to pace.

“I didn’t force her to do anything,” Dean held his hands up in defense, “but maybe she thought she wanted it but really didn’t and was nervous to tell me. I don’t know.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, only the sound of his steps on the cold tile could be heard while he was trying to put pieces together in his head.

“No, no I don’t think that’s it. If that was true then what was all that about last night?”

“Huh?” Dean picked up the letter, “What happened last night?” 

“Well, uh…I-well I-”

“Out with it, Sam,” Dean huffed.

“I was just heading to the kitchen for a glass of water but she ran smack into me in the hallway coming out of your room. She was crying and barely able to stand. I just wanted to help her calm down so she could get some sleep.” 

Dean clenched his jaw and clamped his hands on the edge of the mattress, “But-”

“But she-well she wanted more. I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but she was an absolute wreck.”

“Shit.” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Did-did-never mind. I don’t want to kno-”

“No, no Dean. I swear. You should have seen her. I’ve never seen her so desperate for anything. I couldn’t do that. She’d hate herself and me. But Dean, the things she said…How did she know…” Sam shook his head still unsure just how she knew to push those buttons.

“How did she know what?”

“She knew exactly what to say to make me want her. But, there’s only…No, no that can’t be.”

Dean threw his hands up in frustration at the lack of information Sam was providing him.

“She had let slip something about hearing what she said…but the only way that she heard that was…oh!” Sam stopped pacing and looked straight at Dean.

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“She was here. She was here the last night you and I both brought a girl home. I thought she was at the bar still but she had to have been here. It’s the only explanation for her sudden change after that and for her knowing what to say to try to push me over the edge.”

“Oh. OH! That does explain a few things,” Dean agreed, “but what does that have to do with her leaving?”

“I don’t think it does, but if the reason she left was because of you pushing her to do something she didn’t want to do, then she wouldn’t have been trying to do exactly that to me, or at least I don’t think so.” Sam sat down in the desk chair.

“Well, then that only leaves one other thing,” Dean stood up and started pacing, “She left to explore.”

“Ok, like travel?”

“No, like see other people, experience new experiences-she was-we were…either way, it doesn’t matter really why she left. We have to find her. She has to know that there are no wrongs she needs to right. We love her as she is.”

“Ok, I’ll call around and see if anyone has seen her,” Sam said as he stood up walked out of the room.

“I’ll get the gear ready just in case,” Dean yelled after Sam as he picked up the note and put it in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Want to know what happens next? Will the Winchesters be able to find the reader? Where did the reader go? Will the reader want to come back if they do find her?
> 
> Feedback fuels me!


End file.
